The Greatest Of Them All
by Crystalian
Summary: What if Izuku never noticed he got a quirk? But can he become a hero without a fitting quirk? Also, what exactly is a fitting quirk for a hero? This is his story: how he became the biggest... by destroying heroism and villainy. No HeroIzuku! And no VillainIzuku! So, what is he then? Main characters: Izuku M. and Melissa S.
1. Chapter 1: the power of green

**What if Izuku never noticed he got a quirk? But can he become a hero without a fitting quirk? Also, what exactly is a fitting quirk for a hero? This is his story: how he became the biggest... by destroying heroism and villainism. No hero Izuku/Deku! And no villain Izuku! So, what is he then?**

* * *

 **Sadly, I don't own any character or the anime/ manga "My hero academia" (even if that would be great!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The power of green

"Won't be happening, kid."

Izuku sat at the office of the chef doctor with his mum and couldn't speak a word. He tried to understand what the doctor just said.

Inko seemed troubled "Oh dear, I thought, that maybe he would get my quirk or the one of my husband. You see, I can lift small objects and he can breathe fire, so I hoped you would get one of our Quirks that..."

The doctor interrupted her by lifting his hand "Don't misunderstand me, miss. I never said that, Izuku was quirkless. Take a look at this x-ray photograph: his bone structure is pretty normal for his age. His little truth is split once, what means he possesses a quirk."

Izuku wasn't listening anymore: _A quirk! He had a quirk! He Could Be A Hero and he would be as strong as Kacchan. He waited all his life for this day, for a chance to reach his goals._ His world spun. He has never been so happy in his life before.

"But it appears that he just has an outer quirk..." the doctor finished.

Both mother and son were confused "What is an outer quirk?" asked Izuku's mother.

"Let me put it that way: There are two types of quirks: the inner quirk is the abilities, like the ability to fly, hypnotise, healing, that kind of stuff. The outer quirk is the appearance, like having scales or horns or a long body. Sometimes people got one or the other or both quirk types. You miss, for example are not aware, that you have two quirks: Your inner quirk is the attraction of small objects and your outer quirk is the green colour of your hair and eyes. And I think that outer quirk is exactly Izuku's quirk, that you gave him through blood and genetic. So, I guess his quirk manifested in the green colour of his hair and his eyes."

Izuku's dreams began to crumble and he was thrown back to reality. _His hair? That was his power? How could that be? What could he accomplice with the power of green?_

"But isn't there a possibility that he has got another quirk?" his mother asked, as she noticed that her son went terribly quiet.

" I'm sorry but that is impossible it would have manifested by now. So..." turning to Izuku, he spoke directly me to him:" I'm not going to lie to you, kid. It is impossible for you to become a professional Hero!"

Later, the same day at home

Later he couldn't tell, how they got home. Sitting in the train, walking through the streets with his hand in his mothers, coming home, everything was blurry. Like a thick fog was in his head, possessing bis mind and slowing the world. He got to his room more instantly then physically. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he just stood there: in the middle of his room, unable to do anything.

He thought about all the times that he pretended to be the hero All Might: _He was so cool! He saved all those people and he would never give up! But he got a quirk, an amazing to be exactly._

Slowly he went to the PC, switching it on and started the video of All Might saving innocent people with a bright smile. He gasped.

 _It was helpless, wasn't it? All Might could save all those people because he had power. Because he had that amazing quirk._ In the video All Might began to laugh and Izuku began to cry. That was it. He hadn't even started and were already beaten. "How can I be a hero if I haven't got a fitting quirk?" he asked himself out loud. Suddenly he heard something behind him. Turning around Izuku saw his mother standing in the entrance. Perhaps she had been there the whole time?

 _She would tell him that it was ok! That he could be a hero even with his stupid colour quirk, was he right? She was his mum after all, who always would know an answer. She always knew! She wouldn't let him down!_

"Can I still be a hero? "he asked "Can I be like him?" It would be alright. _There would be another way for him. She would know!_

But then she went to him and broke down beside him and began to cry "I'm sorry."

 _That wasn't it! She was supposed to tell him that everything would be fine. No! That wasn't what you wanted to hear!_

"I'm sorry"

 _Stop it, I don't want to hear that! That isn't right. YOU CAN BECOME A HERO! Please say this mum!_

"I'm sorry"

One week later

It had been several days since the day at the doctor. He had been staying at home, waiting for an answer. It never came. But at some point, he just had to get back. He couldn't hide forever in this room even if he would like to.

His mother brought into the gate of the kindergarten. He was supposed to go in there, wasn't he? But he didn't want to go! He didn't want to stay either.

Mum was very sad since the day at the doctor and since the day she was always "sorry". Izuku didn't want to be with her. He loved her but that wasn't the answer he seeked. The answer that he needed. So, Izuku took a step, then another one and kind of flew to the place, he knew so good.

Taking a few steps inside the place, he stumbled because he just remembered: _Kaachan would be here: He wouldn't let him down! He was just as amazing as All Might! His friend would tell him, that he would be helpful that he could be a powerful, that he could be a hero!_

He slipped out of his shoes and searched for him. His mother was always early because she got to work in the morning. Katsuki would already be here.

He began to ran. When he ran over one of the educators he was shouted on to stop running in the hallway, but he didn't listen.

 _His friend wasn't at the kitchen or at the sleeping, perhaps in the playroom?_

Mid-term he changed directions and passed other kids at the way. They were staring at him. _Don't look at me like that. I'm not quirkless. I'm just like you!_

Then there he was: Katsuki his friend. _It would be alright._ He was a little too fast so he couldn't stop and bumped into his friend both falling to the floor.

"What's up with you? I heared that you were sick but got nothing better to do then jump at me? shit!" Katsuki bumped Izuku off him and looked kind of angry, standing up in the process.

Izuku didn't wait "I was at the doctor last week. He told my that my quirk is the colour of my hair and my eyes. I…" he muddled "I can still be a hero without fitting quirk, am I right?"

He waited. Katsuki just looked at him with a weired look. _He wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering?_

Then he turned. Slowly Katsuki went to the door. _That couldn't be it!_

"Wait!" Izuku shouted.

But Katsuki didn't stop. Without a word he left Izuku alone, again crying and still sitting on the floor.

 _Can I be a hero without fitting quirk?_

* * *

 **Hey there, so first up my name is Crystalian and yes, this is my first Fanfiction (ever)! So please go easy on me. If you have a tip for my story, please write me a commend (also if you like it of course). I think, I can use any help that I can get for my first story:** ** _"The greatest of them all!"!_**

 **I hope you enjoy it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The tree bridge

**Sadly, I don't own any character or the anime/ manga "My hero academia" (even if that would be great!)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The tree bridge

1 week later in the forest

It was a hot summer day when Izuku's life changed for the second time. He had been in the park with his friends. Kacchan had been terrible quiet since he knew that Izuku just had an outer quirk. _Perhaps he's sad? Why wouldn't he talk to me anymore?_

He couldn't ask him, he was too scared of the answer, so he just followed the little group. Kacchan went in the first as their leader that he was. Proudly he walked in front with a stick in his hand, he found earlier. Then there were the others. They weren't quiet as Kacchan: his friends began to talk different than before. They started to yell at him saying, he was hopeless.

Last he followed, at the end of the group: t _he last, the end, the useless und the weak_. In the last week he had been called that by the others. _But that was right, wasn't it?_ He was weak and the last! He could never be a hero with a quirk like his. So, he needed someone to be strong for him, like Kacchan! He would help him, so that he could be the best in the world, the strongest, bravest, in short: the greatest of them all!

They reached the tree bright. It was terribly high for Izuku's opinion. The others were nervous as well as it seems. They stood at the side of the huge root and nobody wanted to go first. Just Kacchan laughed "What's up with you? Afraid of a little tree? We are the future heroes of this world. And I'm the best of all so just watch me!" He began to climb on it and started to cross it, still with the stick in his hand.

Izuku was stunned. _He is so brave!_ Just do it, you can also do this, you have to! So, you can help him, if he needs it! Inspired von their brave leader the rest of the group climbed the root one after another. It was high, but he was with his friend. He wouldn't be useless this time! Slowly he took a step, following the group as they became confident with each step.

Then Katsuki slipped. He fell and landed in the little river. _Was he hurt? He was strong but that was a long fall. He could have broken his leg or something like this._ Not noticing the high anymore, he got to the start of the tree, and jumped off it. He noticed the others were still on the tree bright, they just laughed. _Why were they laughing? Kacchan could be seriously hurt!_

He skidded die embankment down. The water was cold but that didn't matter at the moment! He needed to help his friend! As fast as he managed, he ran to Katsuki. He didn't seem to notice that Izuku was behind him. _Was his hearing alright? Perhaps he fell on his ear?_

Then he reached his friend and noticed something strange: his friend was also laughing and yelling, that nothing was wrong?! _But he is hurt!_ He just knew it! There was something wrong with this situation.

Izuku reached his hand out to his friend. That was the moment that Katsuki noticed him behind his back. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" Izuku asked. The other boy froze. Izuku continued: "It would've been bad if you hit your head!"

A moment passed. Katsuki was silent again, just staring at him before lowering his view to the ground below him. Than his friend slapped his hand to the side and stood up. He seemed alright. _But was he really? After such a long fall he surely would be…_

"How dare you?" he mumbled.

"What do you…"

"How dare you trying to save me? I'm fine! I don't' need help from SOMEONE LIKE YOU" Katsuki began yelling at the little green haired boy. Lifting his eyes up at the other boy, staring at him coldly. If looks could kill, Izuku would be dead by now. It was like a hit in the face for Izuku.

"But you are hurt! If you want to become a hero, you mustn't have a head injury! It could hold you back."  
That pulled the trigger by Katsuki Bakugo. Now he was angry! "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A HERO? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THINGS ´HOLDING YOU BACK´, MIGHT! YOU THINK I WOULD LET MYSELF BEING SAVED BY YOU? YOU ARE JUST AN USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, NOT WORTHY OF BECOMING SOMETHING BIGGER, LAST A HERO! SO, DON'T PRETEND TO BE ONE! I'M THE MIGHTY ONE. I HAVE THE POWER! I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HERO OF THEM ALL! DON'T STAND IN MY WAY!"

Kacchan hit Izuku right in the face. The green haired boy was crying, not understanding what just happened, feeling like he was left in a world that didn't seem like his. _What's going on? That isn't Kacchan! He would never hurt me!_ Without stopping Katsuki pulled Izuku up by his hair. Not caring about how badly he hurt the other, he activated his quirk and blasted Izuku, having him still by his hair. Izuku was blown a few feet away, losing the strands of hair, which were still in Bakugo's hand: charred and pitch black.

 _Please stop this!_ That was the only thing Izuku could think of at the moment. He cried and was too shocked to stand up. Kacchan let go of Izuku's strands, which he still had holding in his hand, walked to Izuku and began beating him.

Izuku's vision began to blur. In panic he screamed for the others for his friends:" Please help me!" They just stood there, his best friends watched the whole show from up at the tree bridge with bright smiles. And they were laughing!

A hit on the head. _Please stop!_ A kick in his stomach. _This isn't you, Kacchan!_ A blast on his leg. _He wouldn't stop!_ His hand was crushed under Katsuki's boot. _Please somebody help!_ Laughing of the other children. _Please All Might, somebody, anybody, SAVE ME!_

* * *

 **That was the second chapter of my Story: The Greatest Of Them All! (poor Izuku!)**


	3. Chapter 3: A hot day

**(Sadly, I don't own any character or the anime/ manga "My hero academia" (even if that would be great!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A hot day

Four years later:

Katsuki's attitude didn't change. It had been four years now and he was always pissed! Every time Izuku meet him, his former friend would frighten him. He just needed to see Izuku's face and would blow up, sadly not only in figurative sense. Also, that wasn't so rarely, because they ended up at the same class in school. His quirk became stronger, to the deplore of Izuku's body. Izuku was still stuck with his green quirk.

He could still feel the injuries of Katsuki's first outburst, like they were still there, branded in his mind with the explosion he remembered to well. _Perhaps it is because it was the first one? Perhaps of the shock or just because of the next two weeks in which his hand and head had hurt like hell._ His hand had been `just` sprained, his head had concussion, or something else.

The doctor wasn't interested in examining him thoroughly. _Because he was nearly quirkless! Nobody cares for a boy without a useful quirk!_ It could also have been the shock of the beating by his best friend. _His former friend! Get it into your head!_ But why in heaven's sake did he still admire Katsuki for his powerful quirk, for his greatness and coolness? After every beating he would still look up to him. It was kind of pathetic, he knew that himself but couldn't stop it. He just had to follow him, even if it means, that he was beaten every day. Be that as it may!

That day, he was at the park. Izuku stood at the edge of the playground, unnoticed by everyone. He was like a shadow… in bright sunlight?! It was nearly 100°F in the shadows. Because of that he didn't want to run around that much.

"How is Kacchan just so active at this heat? Perhaps because he likes it hot? And with a lot of sweat he can use his quirk more effective. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. But he would also have to drink a lot to balance his water loss. And he would hyperventilate if he would stay in sunlight for longer… "Izuku began to mumble, while writing in a notebook. He just started to write his thoughts about heroes and the people he found interesting down. He liked it but couldn't help that he spoke to himself while he fanboyed about others. A lot of people found it irritating and in the high sense annoying. Izuku started this trait a few years ago because he could concentrate better when he spoke out what he thought. Now he did in unconditional. He didn't even notice it anymore. **(a note from the author: That's something I really like on him. I have got the same `problem´ and it really helps! Sadly, in exams it's not useful at all. Wondering if he has the same problems then.)**

Izuku finished his entry and closed his notebook nr. 1. He looked around, searching for the others. At the place where Kacchan stood a few minutes ago kneed a few other younger children, playing with the sand. _Hopefully Katsuki hadn't turned part of it to glass by accident. That could end bad for the little ones._

Searching he let his sight wander around, from the sandbox, to the jungle gym with the exuberant boy, who thought he could fly ( _ok he had wrings, so he perhaps even could_ ), the water cooler with a long queue, the bank with the sad girl on it and the…

 _Wait a minute! Sad girl?_

He took a closer look. A blond girl was sitting at the edge of the park, watching the other children like he did a few moments ago. She still hadn't noticed his look, deepened in her own thoughts. _Why wouldn't she play with the others? Wasn't she bored just to sit there? Was she tired of playing? No, he hadn't seen her since he came to the park. Meaning, that she must have sitten there the whole time. But why did she seems so sad? If this was an anime she would have a dark rain cloud over her head._

He went to her. _Should he talk to her?_ He never had spoken to a girl before, with an exception of his mother of cause. _But she looked so sad!_ He just had to ask her if she was fine.

As he reached the blond girl, she still hadn't notice him so he didn't know what to say. Careful he spoke: "Excuse me, why are you sad?" _Typical, more directly wasn't possible? Well done! Oh, she's going to hate me!_

The girl looked up, more surprised than sad: "I'm not sad I'm just..." she began, than paused. "Just..." she began again, still unable to finish the sentence. Then she began to cry. _Best start ever! Now you have made her cry. Wasn't he nice?_

Izuku began to wave his hands hectically, overburdened by the whole situation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop. I'm sorry" he stuttered.

The girl sniffed: "It's ok. Not your fault! It's just… I just moved here from America, because of my dad's work. And it's all too much! A new home in a new country and a new continent! Not the same language. Everything is so new! I don't even have any friends here and I have been here for a month now." _So that's why her accent is so different._

He sat down beside her. "Changes are always frightening on the first look." He stopped, wondering what he could say to help the girl. "You mustn't let yourself down from something that will align itself in no time! You will see. It won't take long until you settle in. It's just a matter of time."

That must have been the right words, cause the girl seemed less stressed than before. She even smiled a little, wiping away her tears and took a deep breath to calm herself. Izuku continued "You just have to look forward and…"

 _ ***Bang***_

A loud explosion came from the other side of the playground. It's smoke was visible even from Izuku's bank.

"Oh shit, looks like I'm needed" _Are you?_ "Nice to have met you", he said to a now confused girl. Then he started running. _That blast came from the tree next to the sandbox, maybe they came back?_

He accelerated and stopped abrupt as he saw what has happened. One of his old friends laid on the ground, covered in brushes and burn marks from Katsuki's blast. The spiky haired boy stood above him, blasting another explosion at the sobering boy.

His feet moved faster than his mind. Before he could think about his action let alone stop himself, he pushed Katsuki away of the boy. _Why did I just do that? Why are my legs doing what they want? Oh, Kacchan is going to kill me!_ "Stop it!" Izuku yelled as loud as he could, shaking like a leaf. He didn't look much terrifying. A barking chihuahua would have been more impressing than Izuku. "Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry, Kacchan. If you keep on hurting him I.. ehhm" _Shit, I'm so going to die!_ "I will stop you myself!"

Maybe that was the reason, why Kacchan was caught off guard. He just stared at the scene before him. Then he grinned "You wanna pretend to be a hero?" He blasted a little explosion against his hand "You don't stand a chance with that quirk of yours, Deku!" _Deku the new name he had gave me. The one who can't do anything! The one who will be beaten to a pump in a second._

Then Kacchan and two others came on him. The first punch came from Katsuki. Izuku rolled himself into a ball, protecting his head with his arms. And closed his eyes, waiting for the next hit. He felt feet crushing at his body, his legs, his back and his arms. _Why did you just do this? A hero? No Kacchan, you're wrong! I can't become a hero._

He managed to look between the legs of the children, the boy he just saved was gone. _Thanks for nothing!_ He closed his eyes again, unwilling to see himself beaten up from the others. Another hit, another kick, the sound of wings above him, the feeling of fingers wrapping him up, securing him in place. _See, even if I would have frightened back I wouldn't stand a chance!_ He couldn't lift a finger. He just could wait for his friends to stop.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice with an American accent" Let go of him!" The beating stopped, and the weight was lifted of him. He blinked, his vision was covered with dust. He couldn't see a thing! _What's going on? Was that really…_

He managed to sweep his eyes clean and marveled: the sad girl on the bank, he just met was bitten tight into Katsuki's arm, while the other two laid at the ground, whining. Izuku didn't understand the situation one bit. _What just happened?_

Katsuki roared while blasting one explosion after another on the girl. But she didn't care one bit. Izuku roused himself on his legs, still uncertain how to react. He was frozen, couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what to do or to say. He just knew that he somehow liked it! The way Kacchan cried, the way he was hurt. Just like Izuku was himself. And he felt bad for it. _That's not how you should feel! You should help! But whom?_

Then Bakugo managed to get the girl off him, checking his arm carefully. He literally explode after he was certain, his arm was ok, bursting out "You are going to pay for that. If will blast you up to the sky. It doesn't matter what quirk you possess! I will beat you up! If I become a hero I won't lift a finger to help you! I will be the greatest"

The girl was covered in wounds from Katsuki's blasts but stood upright, glancing at the boy" Says the boy who was just beaten by a quirkless girl! I would start to run, if I were you. Even with an amazing quirk you aren't allowed to blast the half playground into the air! That explosion was big enough to be seen by miles. Impressive yes, but also very stupid! A professional hero should be right on the way, or else…" she picked a red cellphone out of her pocket "…I could call one or the police, your choice!"

Katsuki was left speechless for a moment. Then he cursed one of his worst curses he had, turning around and walking off the ground grumpy as always, leaving his two friends behind at the ground.

"Quirkless?" was all Izuku could ask.

The girl bagged together" Oh shit, I thought I would die! This guy isn't right in his head." Then she turned to Izuku "I didn't introduce myself earlier." She stretched her hand towards him "My name is Melissa. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Surprise ^^**

 **Didn't see that coming, did you? Don't worry, you don't have had to watch the movie to understand my story. (Melissa is one of the main characters of the new My hero academia movie – two heroes) I will explain everything relevant when time comes. For the rest of you, who have watched it: wasn't it awesome? I really liked this one, so I decided to use her as one of the main characters for my story. First, I wanted to use Mei H (then I would have to make her quirkless) but in my opinion Melissa is more matching for this role: she is already quirkless and has skills and connections to other people that Mei doesn't have. But she will become a little more confident in my story, cause of certain … circumstances and events. Otherwise her character would be too similar to Izuku's. I will add her to the description in a day. (If I would have done that in the beginning I would have spoiled the turn). I don't plan to couple Izuku and Melissa. They will become partners, but this isn't a romantic story.** **Perhaps** **I will think of that in the end but that will happen much later!**

 **Then I updated two chapters, cause of the endings. They are simply too good to continue writing in the same chapter. Also, this is the first chapter which the main difference to the original story. For example, Izuku is a bit older in this part than in the original. So, watch out for some surprises, you won't see coming! That should be fun!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Crystalian ^^**

 **P.S. Yes, Katsuki really (was/ is still) a huge dick and he totally deserved that!**


	4. Chapter 4: To become a hero

**(Sadly, I don't own any character or the anime/ manga "My hero academia" (even if that would be great!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: To become a hero

„Quirkless? "Izuku sat on the ground, still unable to believe what just had happened. _Did Kacchan really got beaten by a girl?_

The girl, or Melissa as she called herself, still stood in front of him, her hand outstretched towards him. _Ok, she saved me. But can I trust her? She hurt Katsuki!_

"Come on. I don't want to be here when the first hero shows up. Your 'friend'…" she spat out the word like a curse. "…has created this mess. No need for us to be the ones who explain it to the experts and get blamed. They never listen anyway." With this she didn't wait anymore, took Izuku's hand and pulled him up. "So, let's go!" she smirked and ran, dragging a very confused Izuku behind her.

 _Why so do I feel like fleeing from a crime scene?_ He looked back and almost tripped: the pace was a mess! Katsuki's explosion had blown up the entire sandbox, including the little house beside it. Of he didn't have known that Kacchan had an outburst, he would blame a villain. In the distance he could hear the first sirens. _Don't want to change places with the poor officers, who have to document this accident._

"Please slow down. I can't run this fast!" he shouted to the nervous girl in front of him. His injuries had employed him.

" I am also hurt. Clench your teeth!" Melissa even ran faster, crossing busy streets, people buying stuff, coming from work or returning to it. At this time of day people were always busy. And no one took notice of the two kids. It was like they were invisible, not extraordinary for Izuku. No one cared.

Thea crossed a big road. Izuku asked himself, why there were so many problems in the world: _Why does the society still drive cars instead of using powerful, wonderful quirks to make the world a better place, by inventing humanin, new ways of transportation. There had to be one quirk in this world to help produce more green energy! But there are always ways you can't cross: laws, politicians, not sufficient money, workers with not fitting quirks._ He sighed at this thought. _Yeah, the world isn't that easy._

Melissa had gone over to a light jogging. After all the running she seemed tired, fighting with her offends, only moved by the adrenalin in her body.

Izuku had been deep in his thoughts, so he didn't notice, where they had gone" The U.A. entrance gate? Why are we here?" _Why off all places here?_

"To be honest, I didn't notice where I have gone. I took this road unintentionally. I like this place very much because it reminds me for what I'm fighting for."

She stopped right on front of the huge gate. With sparkling eyes, she turned to Izuku: "One day I will attend here and be a student. That is my dream!"

Izuku had never been this close to it. The blue door was hugh for the eight-year-old boy but even it couldn't hide the enormous building behind it. _The U.A. The best hero school for future heroes. All Might has gone here. I just want... No, Izuku. Let go of that wish already! It's not going to become true. Help your friends to reach it!_ He breathed out to calm herself.

"You want to be a hero? But you can't! You said you were quirkless! People without quirks can't become heroes' let alone attend to this school. "

"For someone who wants to become a hero you give up pretty fast!"

"Me, a hero?" Izuku flattered. _That's just silly! Ridiculous…_

"Dickhead just called out a few minutes ago that you want to become a professional hero. Or did he lie about that?" Melissa seemed fired up about that topic. She gave him a curious look from the side.

"I wanted…" _for a long time_ "…but not anymore! I wanted to become a hero as long as I can think. But I just have an outer quirk." He pointed at his hair." I can't save people with the color of my hair! So, it's hopeless. Just a silly dream!"

He turned around. "You have seen it at the playing ground: I was helpless against Kacchan. If you haven't been there I would be really hurt by now. Not that this is something new." He laughed coldly. "It seems even though I am nearly quirkless I still want to be a hero that bad that I can't stop myself from tripping into danger. I have to work on that."

He bowed to her. "So, thank you for saving me however I have to go now. I have to treat to my wounds or they will leave scars. I have kind of experience with it."

He waved a goodbye as he walked away, leaving her standing there. At the front gate of the goal, he would never reach. _Not in this life anyway._

"You should give up your dream on becoming a hero. It's easier this way!" _Best to not let her hope for nothing…_

"BUT ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR CHOICE, DRAMAQUEEN?" Melissa sounded angry. Her voice was rised up as if she could blow Izuku away with her speech like Kacchan did it with his quirk.

 _No, he wasn't... But that does not matter!_

Izuku couldn't look her in the eyes. He turned to the big building and stared at it. He always wanted to shout out his feelings but could not say a word. He thought back at all those years. Every day he followed his friend. On every hit, he had taken because he couldn't accept his fate as a useless person, not able to help anyone, especially Kacchan. Every day the same:

 _I'm sorry!_

 _WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A HERO?_

Every day the same words:

 _I'm sorry!_

 _YOU ARE JUST AN USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!_

 _DON'T STAND IN MY WAY!_

Then new ones started. New ways to hurt him deep down:

 _Deku!_

 _Nearly quirkless like a half quirk!_

 _Fake quirk!_

Over and over and over again:

 _Deku!_

 _Only a half quirk!_

 _You will never become a hero!_

He believed it for so long. There was no way for him to change his opinion.

But here was a person who didn't tuned around, who wanted to listen. So, he asked her the words he had in his mind for so long, had always in his head:

"How can I become a hero without a fitting quirk?"

"BY START TRYING! Do you think whining helps? Do you think standing on the sideline and blaming everyone including yourself helps? What about your quirk? Stop using it as a silly excuse, so you can tell yourself over and over again that you can never become a hero! You just stand there and look at what you don't have in your life! You are just a little bunch of jealousy!" Melissa stared at him, ready to beat him up to defend her dream at any cost.

"So, tell me: what do I have? I have nothing!" _I will always be the last! The looser! The one with the half quirk!_

"How should I know what you have? I just meet you a few minutes ago. But as far as I can tell you have a brain! You have a heart. You just saved the boy when everyone stood beside or laughed!"

 _She is right. But I did that without my own will. My body did that on itself. Good to know, that my body is a better hero than my mind… I'm doing it again!_

All this time he blamed himself and the injustice of the world. He followed Katsuki, so he would do the work, making it easy to himself. He had given up before he even started just at the moment he was declared half quirkless.

"What I have…?" He looked down, letting his sight wander over his body. _I have my brain. I have a body. I have to possess talents! I have a wish to become a hero. What was that? I… I have given up! But why do I can't accept it? Why?_

"But can I reach my goal?" He pointed at the entrance behind Melissa. "Can I become a hero?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But a least you can say to yourself that you tried! And I will be your start"

Once again, she builded herself up before the high entrance door, stretching her hands out and smiling as bright as All Might would have. Just then the door opened letting the sunlight shine on her, letting her hair nearly glow like fire in the late afternoon, blending Izuku in process.

"So, watch me! I will become your hero! And one day, when you deserved it, you may become my hero too!"

* * *

Nest morning

They started the next morning, after a not so comfortable relaxing sleep. They agreed to meet at 7 AM at the same park that Kacchan blew up yesterday, since Melissa was still unfamiliar with the city.

Izuku laid in bed, starred at the ceiling and wondered about what would happen next. Would he really do this? Should he go? Try again after such a long time?

 _All Might never have up, never!_ He wouldn't either! _I will work hard till someday someone declares to me that I can become a hero!_

Slowly standing up he got to his closet, changing in his sport suits: Blue jogging trousers with a matching jacked, socks, his sport shoes from school's gym classes and absolutely a green merchandise shirt from All Might with a "GO BEYOND!" in big yellow letters on it. "Right, let's do this!" Izuku yelled as quiet as possible. _Trying to get yourself fired up isn't that easy when you have to be still. Oh heaven, help me!_

He needed to get out as quiet as possible. With his eight years he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone, just with friends and only with people his mum knew. She was worried he could get kidnapped by someone. That she would lose Izuku, like she lost her husband a few years ago. _He only left because of me! Because I am not good enough. Perhaps when I get strong he will come back and mum will she happy once more!_

He sneaked to the kitchen and grabbed an orange juice bottle and two buns. They kept this kind of food since it was easier and a new store with non-japan food just opened around the corner. First Izuku was skeptical about this kind of food but after he tried it he liked it, so that his mother bought a few more. Normally he would wait for her to get up and make breakfast, a bowl rice with delicious toppings but he couldn't wait.

 _I have to inform mum. She would be worried otherwise._ There was always something to write in the kitchen for his mum to write her shopping list. He got piece of paper from a drawer and wrote in spidery letters that he had gone to Kacchan's house. That was nothing unusual since he went there always. _She won't be suspicious!_ He added a smiley to his note to erase even the last suspicion.

He looked over his note the last time and corrected a misspelling. For bis age he was pretty talented at school stuff. His teachers were stounding at his will and pace he sucked new information in his brain, never getting enough of it. First, they were happy about that. But after they learned he was quirkless they started to criticize his not little questions. _Izuku, you are interrupting the lessons with your comments. Keep quiet!_ So, he did, starting to learn by himself in his room at home aside his homework, where no one called him names like 'geek' or 'nerd'. He placed the note at the kitchen table where his mum would find it when she came down.

Still careful to refrain from any loud noise he clamps his breakfast under his arm. He would eat it on the way. Then he gripped his Key with the All Might pendant. Checking the floor clock, he realized that he was already late on time. _I have to hurry. Hopefully Melissa is waiting for me…_

He was out of the entrance and on the streets. The morning came with a low temperature but Izuku knew the sun would come back at full power covering the whole city in a relentless heat. Sighting that his snuck out wasn't noticed he began to ran to get as much distance as possible between his place and him. In what seems no time he reached the park. Breathing heavenly he looked around. The playing ground was still a mess. _Kacchan did quite a number on the place._ The sandbox was shut off with a wide orange spear line.

In front of this was a sign. Izuku came closer to read it out loud to himself: "If you have any hints of the identity of the villain who have done this destruction please contact us on ****. Be noble and help the society. The japan police" _That's a bit harsh._

From behind he heard a laugher. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Quite a 'hero' friend you have there!" Melissa giggled as she stepped next to him, obvious in a good mood.

"He's still learning. One day he will be an amazing hero!" Izuku defended his friend immediately. _Even if what he did wasn't nice he surely will learn and help the society in his own way. I just hope, it will be less violent._

"Think what you want but for me Dickhead is still a bad-tempered person, even if you like him. I still don't understand how you can love this bully that much. But let's chance the topic. We aren't here for explosion boy." She turned with a much serious expression to Izuku" I wasn't sure if you would turn up today."

Not wanting to go into that topic he stalled her one bunch. "Breakfast? You snuck out too, didn't you? Meaning you hadn't, any opportunity to eat and you have nothing with you."

Like a confirmation the girls stomach growled causing Melissa to blush. "Thanks" She took the food and they sat down at the bank where they first met.

"And with this bite the first meeting of the future heroes is officially opened" Melissa took a bite from her bun. Izuku watched her with an unsure look. _Is she for real? I just can't wait what will happen next when she starts like this!_ She grinned" Just kidding. However, I didn't knew you had bread in this country. It's nice to have something familiar."

She took another bite and got serious. "Here is the plan: we need to build up our bodies and minds. Meaning that we must be very good in school and learn even beyond that. Just for your information, I'm planning on becoming a hero with my intelligence not my fists."

"I thought about that last night". Izuku said with his mouth full of bread. In reality he could only sleep 3 hours of a nightmare-based sleep. He thought way too much the night before. _Can someone like me even do it? Stop Izuku, give it a try!_ He swallowed" But I think we have to make a list." He grapped a stick, which was laying beside the bank and began to write in the dirt at the ground. "There are a lot of things professional heroes must have to accomplice their job. First, they must have powers or quirks. Since neither of us has a relevant one we have to rely on something else. Any idea how we claim ourselves without any?"

"You do it again! Who cares if we don't have any reliable quirks?! My dad and uncle said that a quirk doesn't matter anyway. It's all about your will! Also, about your primary question: leave our lack on quirks to me! I have something much better!"

Izuku just gave her a questioning look. _Better than a quirk? What could that be? Having his own superpower was the most awesome thing in the world._

Melissa grinned mysterious as she rolled up her sleeves. On both wrists were small black bands with silver sigils all over it. But they seemed kind of awkward. It took Izuku a moment before he realized what these were: "Is that some kind of Mechanical self-defense armor?"

"Yep, it can cover both my arms and they are bulletproof, so I can hide my important organs and my head behind it! Their also possess little can with tear gas here" She pointed to a thicker point at the underside. "So, when someone wants to attack me, I have a chance of defending myself. My father made these for my when we moved here. He said that living in japan would be a bit more dangerous and he wanted me to be save."

"That's nice but they won't last long against a real villain let alone be enough to become a hero."

"You didn't listen precisely! I said my father made these. Currently I'm learning to build hero support items, so I can help others and become a hero's hero!" Izuku interrupted her. "Now I get it! You want us to become support guys for heroes." His heart and his optimism shrunk.

"Wrong again! Let me finish please my sentences. I will specialize on building things. But I don't think it's the answer for you. You want to be a professional, don't you? By the look on your face I would say I'm right. I want you to handle the things I make. But for that you have to build up your body and mind! I won't let anyone touch my stuff without me knowing they are in good hands! In a state of emergency, the owner have to know everything about my machines so he can take full advantage of it. In a fight everything could save lives, even when your armor is broken, and you use a piece of it to look up the escape route or use the leftovers to make a distraction bomb. Therefor you don't have to process a quirk.

"You are assuming your things will break easly" Izuku mumbled behind his breath.

"What did you say. I didn't understood you there." Melissa seemed out of her speech rhythm.

"Nothing! I get your point, but I got a few questions for you: First why me? Also, you said that WE have to build up our body and souls. I get that I have to train my body to become stronger and practice things like speed, tactics, defense and offence moves. All heroes have to do that. But if you want to support heroes you don't need to be athletic."

"There is a high possibility that I will get mixed up in the action. Also support means that I am backing you up, so that you can count on me. I can't do that if I am weak. For your first question: I want to build a hero team with a strong partner. It will be much easier if I concentrate on one person on support. Also, a solid hero team will be much stronger than a separated one. The communication is much better. So, I looked out for a partner. You are an interesting option, but you have to earn my support first. I will decide if you are worthy" At this point she gave her voice a drastic accent to underline. "You can't earn anything without planting seeds first... or something in that way…"

"To break it to one point. We both have to learn at your home and work out to become stronger in body and mind."

"Exactly and I know the perfect place to start with our training."

* * *

 **Hey ^^**

 **Don't think I need to explain anything for this chapter. Just that this one is a bit longer than the last chapters because I didn't want to separate these scenes. To be honest I can't wait till I can show you Izuku's quirk. (Any idea already?)**

 **Crystalian**


End file.
